Inoportuno rescate gatuno
by Boomxy
Summary: Escapar de una jauría en medio de París no es tan fácil como se escucha, menos cuando Ladybug no aparece. Afortunadamente para Chat Noir, Marinette se cruzó en su camino, y él se convirtió en la damisela en peligro.


Aquello que sucede en circunstancias o momentos desfavorables es lo que se puede llamar como un acontecimiento inoportuno.

En París era fácil que ese tipo de acontecimientos ocurrieran con frecuencia, encontrando a la vuelta de la esquina algo completamente inesperado casi de manera diaria.

Los Akumas eran algo inoportuno, claro está, aunque los parisinos tenían siempre la fe de que Ladybug y Chat Noir se encontrarían ahí para defenderlos y así devolver todo a la normalidad. Claro, hasta que otra persona apareciera con un pésimo humor y otro acontecimiento inoportuno apareciera a narices de todos.

Para él sinceramente los akumas eran _lo de menos_ , pues de una u otra forma a pesar del gran esfuerzo y dificultades que atravesaba a un lado de Ladybug para detenerlos, era algo que realmente disfrutaba hacer.

Después de todo, saltar a través de la ciudad con esas increíbles habilidades no era algo que podía pasar de alto.

Aunque en esos precisos momentos sí que podía sentir la presión del akuma en turno.

Todo debido a que uno de sus ataques le había alcanzado de repente antes de transformarse, logrando que comenzara a desprender una clase de hedor que aparentemente, atraía a cualquier perro de la redonda.

El akuma en cuestión, autonombrado como _Canino_ , parecía que quería imponer ante todos una especie de _amor_ hacia dichos animales y eliminar cualquier rastro de amor por los felinos, aunque fuese a la fuerza.

Y antes de que se diera cuenta, se encontraba siendo perseguido por una gran horda de perros de todos los tipos y tamaños alrededor de la ciudad, al igual que muchos otros parisinos que parecían tener un _olor gatuno_.

No es que prefiriera a un animal sobre el otro, ambos le parecían adorables siendo sincero, pero el asunto era que, _prácticamente_ siempre cargaba con un gato consigo, y que en parte el era _uno_ cuando se transformaba en superhéroe.

Así fue como pensó que ser Chat Noir realmente era algo _inoportuno_ en esos instantes, pues gracias a ello ahora (ya como un héroe) se encontraba huyendo como podía de aquellos canes.

Pues, como si de repente ser un gato negro fuese algo que le llevara mala suerte a su vida (de forma irónica) justo cuando se estaba transformando un gran labrador había alcanzado a morder su pantorrilla, y él agradeció que _por lo menos_ el traje había aminorado un poco el mordisco, pero ¡Diablos! Dolía un infierno para poder correr, tanto que no se sentía capaz de poder dar saltos para escapar sobre los edificios.

— ¡¿Por qué tenían que ser perros?! ¿Por qué no algo que corriera más lento? — Se quejó, mientras su huida continuaba, aunque de una forma u otra comenzaba a sentir como los caninos comenzaban a alcanzar su cola.

Sudó frio en cuanto volteó su rostro hacia atrás, realmente estaba perdido.

Tomó su bastón, pensando que si lo estiraba lo suficiente quizás podría tomar un poco más de distancia entre los perros que ahora le perseguían y él.

Y así lo hizo, pero no contó que uno de sus perseguidores tomaría la punta del bastón que se apoyó en el piso para funcionar de _pequeña catapulta_ , logrando que el equilibrio de este fuese completamente anulado mientras el dichoso bastón seguía creciendo.

Maldijo de repente, pues a diferencia de los gatos, él _nunca_ caía de pie.

Pensó que el golpe contra el pavimento seria doloroso, pero que debía aguantar el dolor para poder seguir con su huida mientras esperaba por Ladybug para que pudiesen luchar contra el akuma y poder volver a esos _adorables_ perritos a la normalidad.

Pero aquel golpe nunca llegó, pues en su lugar sintió como unos delgados brazos lo atrapaban en el aire, y pronto se sintió aliviado con el solo pensamiento de que su _Lady_ había llegado por fin.

Aunque al abrir sus ojos, grande fue su sorpresa de que no era lo que tenía en mente.

— ¿¡Marinette!? — Exclamó al verse en brazos de su amiga y compañera de clases, completamente sorprendido de ver como ella parecía no hacer esfuerzo alguno al sostenerlo de aquella manera.

Ella, por su parte, no lucía sorprendida. Se atrevió a pensar que incluso estaba esperando poder atraparlo para que no se hiciera daño.

 _¿Cómo tiene tanta fuerza?_ , se preguntó en silencio, intentando procesar el que ella lo había atrapado sin esfuerzo alguno.

Ante ese pensamiento, no pudo evitar sentirse cohibido de la preocupación de Marinette hacía él, al igual que un escalofrió en la espalda, pues ahora ella también se encontraba en peligro.

— Marinette, tienes que correr ¡Este es un mal momento para que estés cerca de _tu gato_ de brillante armadura! — Se atrevió a bromear aun en aquella situación, después de todo, el humor es lo último que muere ¿No?

— Es lo que veo — Atinó a decir ella con un tono de preocupación en su voz, observando como una gran _jauría_ se dirigía hacia ellos.

Ella se encontraba buscando un lugar adecuado para transformarse justo cuando uno de los ataques de _Canino_ le había dado mientras se encontraba yendo a la estación del subterráneo, por lo cual tuvo que comenzar a huir de forma tradicional, donde al poco rato pudo vislumbrar a Chat Noir haciendo lo mismo que ella, pero él parecía estar herido de su pierna.

Chistó por lo bajo en ese momento, no era capaz de dejarlo solo cuando aquellos caninos estaban por morderle su cola _gatuna_.

Marinette no pudo respingar al recordar que ella también estaba siendo perseguida, y pensando que si no se apuraba a huir de ahí pronto se encontrarían acorralados.

Así que, con un movimiento rápido puso a Chat Noir sobre su hombro sin mucha dificultad, como si se tratara de un _simple costal de harina_ , y comenzó a correr hacia una calle adjunta.

— ¡Sujétate fuerte _gatito_! — Exclamó ella, mientras su pasó comenzaba a tomar velocidad.

— ¡Hey, espera! Se supone que yo soy él héroe, no la damisela en peligro — Se quejó Chat Noir, observando ahora todo de cabeza.

Y, en su mente volvió a aparecer la misma pregunta que hace un rato rondaba en su cabeza; _¿Cómo demonios Marinette era tan fuerte?_

— No tenemos tiempo para discutir eso — Refutó ella, apretando su mandíbula al escuchar los ladridos de los canes a sus espaldas.

Pronto sintió los brazos de Chat Noir aferrarse a su cintura, pensó que quizás estaba siendo un poco brusca con él mientras corría a toda velocidad para intentar huir.

Tenia que hacer algo para poner a Chat Noir momentáneamente a salvo, para después buscar un lugar para esconderse y poder tomar su papel de heroína.

Y como si se tratara de un milagro, a su cabeza llegó una idea increíble, que bien podía no funcionar. Pero, se suponía que los perros los perseguían debido a que ahora _emitían_ un hedor que los atraía de esa forma tan _violenta,_ entonces un hedor igual de fuerte podría dispersarlos, según el pensamiento de Marinette.

Sin pensar más en aquella idea, en cuanto se vio con la oportunidad de girar a un callejón donde se encontraba el depósito de basura de lo que parecía ser un _restaurant de comida china_ , lo hizo.

Ella se detuvo frente al gran contenedor, levantando con sus brazos el cuerpo de Chat Noir como si este no tuviese peso alguno.

— No, no, no — Le dijo él héroe, negando con sus brazos repetidamente — Sé lo que estas pensando Marinette, no es buena idea ¡Detente! — Pero sus últimas palabras fueron calladas cuando ella lo arrojó al contenedor de basura.

Después, ella prosiguió a entrar en este, cerrando la tapadera de este.

Ambos cubrieron sus narices al estar adentro de aquel contenedor. La luz apenas y se podía filtrar debido a las pequeñas rendijas, pero para Marinette era más que suficiente para poder cubrir la boca de su amigo y compañero de batallas, quien parecía querer replicar debido a su inesperada acción.

Debían guardar silencio, pues los caninos se encontraban cerca.

Ambos suspiraron aliviados en cuanto escucharon a la jauría alejarse, para después hacer muecas, _asqueados._

A pesar de todo, Chat Noir quiso reír al ver la mueca de asco de Marinette al inhalar aquel olor putrefacto.

— Creo que pudiste elegir un lugar menos purrrtrefacto, _princesa_ — Bromeó él, tapando su nariz con ambas manos.

Él pudo ver aun en la oscuridad como ella rodaba los ojos, y no pudo evitar sonreír ante esa acción.

— Huele a pescado, pensé que a los gatos les gustaba — Refutó ella, levantando con cuidado la tapadera del contenedor, echando un vistazo al lugar y esperando que ya no estuvieran detrás de su _pellejo_.

— A decir verdad, prefiero los _bichitos_ — Marinette hizo un mohín, intentando no reír ante su comentario _poco_ acertado.

Se encargó de salir del lugar, claro, ayudando al héroe _gatuno_ a su paso pues este seguía sin poder apoyar de manera correcta su pierna derecha. Ella se mordió el labio, preocupada.

Chat Noir palmeo su cabeza en señal de que _todo estaba bien_ , adivinando la preocupación de ella.

— Estaré bien, nada que el Luckycharm no pueda arreglar. Ya hiciste mucho por hoy, por ahora deja que este gato sea el héroe ¿De acuerdo? —.

Y antes de que Marinette pudiese refutar, Chat Noir se encontraba ya en el techo del edificio adjunto, se había logrado impulsar con éxito con su bastón.

Suspiró al sentir como el hedor de la basura se había impregnado en ella. Quería acabar con aquel inoportuno acontecimiento para poder seguir con sus planes para ir con Alya al cine.

La batalla no había sido tan dura como hubiese esperado al tener a Chat Noir _parcialmente herido_ , pero de cierto modo pensó que aquello había sido debido a que Rena Rouge los apoyó en esa ocasión, después de todo, _Canino_ no se atrevía a atacarle debido a que ella era la representación de un zorro, que estaba dentro de la rama de los caninos. Sin duda aquello les había dado una pequeña ventaja.

Además de que lanzar a Chat Noir con su cataclismo activado para que destruyera el objeto donde se encontraba el Akuma siempre era una buena opción.

Los tres habían chocado sus puños en señal de victoria, habían manejado bien la situación y las cosas habían vuelto a la normalidad por fin.

— Lamento la demora, un gatito indefenso que huía de unos perros se atravesó frente a mi — Se excusó la heroína, levantando sus hombros, intentando restarle importancia. Chat Noir le había cuestionado de forma _sutil_ el por qué de su demora, en una broma como era usual de él. Aun así, se sintió con la obligación de responder.

No se sintió mal con su respuesta, después de todo, _era verdad_.

— Que afortunado gatito entonces, M'lady — Respondió él con un puchero en la boca — Que inoportuno rescate gatuno — Agregó, cruzándose de brazos.

Ladybug no pudo evitar reír, pues él no sabía que _el inoportuno rescate gatuno_ tenía que ver con él.

Rena Rouge se aclaró la garganta a un lado de ellos mientras se cubría la nariz, y haciendo un ademan como si ahuyentara el viento frente a ella de forma frenética llamó la atención a ambos.

— Lamento romper la burbuja, pero ambos huelen a basura — Se quejó, intentando no aspirar el hedor de sus compañeros — ¿Qué diablos les pasó? —.

Ambos héroes no supieron que responder ante tal cuestionamiento.

Mientras tanto, Chat Noir pensó que quizás Ladybug había tenido la misma idea que Marinette hacia un rato atrás sobre la basura, llevando a su mente que ambas eran realmente chicas listas.

* * *

Fanfic dedicado a MarinetteHernandez ¡Feliz casi cumpleaños!


End file.
